PS : Estce que Théo a retrouvé ses lunettes ?
by Invaders Sud
Summary: 1er texte de la Série Soucis de Griffondor et Gaffes de Serpentard / Comment, à cause de Neville Hermione et Blaise se retrouvent coincés en salle de potions, avec pour seul moyen de communication avec l'extérieur, un parchemin, une plume et de l'encre .
1. Chapter 1

**PS : Est-ce que Théo a retrouvé ses lunettes ?**

_Voici la première fic d'une série Humoristique : Soucis de Griffondor et Gaffes de Serpentards. _

_Rappel des règles de cette série :_

__Maximum 5 chapitres ._

__Présence obligatoire de Blaise, Hermione, Draco,Théodore, Harry et Ginny ._

__Obligation suprême : faire rire ses lecteurs !_

* * *

><p><span>DISCLAMER : <span>Tout est la propriété de J.K. Rowling, sauf l'histoire qui m'appartient et le titre qui est inspiré de la fic de Goutt2mer _(PS : Est ce que Al a retrouvé ses chaussures)_ que je vous invite à aller lire .

RÉSUMÉ : Comment suite à une bêtise de Neville, Hermione et Blaise se retrouve coincés dans la salle de potions avec pour seul moyen de communication avec le monde extérieur une plume et des parchemins .

* * *

><p><strong>Alors enjoy les amis !<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : Mr. Londubat... vous êtes un crétin !<strong>

Severus Rogue se rappellera toute sa vie, le fameux jour où il a tiré aux sorts les binômes Griffondor-Serpentard pour toute l'année . Il ne restait que 2 ''couples'' à former, l'avant dernier fut le redouté Potter-Malfoy et le dernier était... Parkinson-Londubat ! Severus se dit bien qu'il avait fait une énorme erreur en mettant ses deux là ensemble . Le dieu Al Éatoire devait le bouder . Enfin après une heure de travail où aucun problème ne fut à déplorer, le duo Zabini-Granger s'avança pour poser sa potion sur le bureau . Tout se passa un moins d'une seconde : Neville Londubat versa de la bave de crapaud d'Asie dans sa potion, qui se mit à bouillonner furieusement, tout les élèves de précipitèrent hors de la salle . Brusquement, un immense mur de pierres boucha la sortie de la salle, emprisonnant Hermione Granger et Blaise Zabini . Harry fut le premier à réagir, mais le professeur Rogue l'interrompit très vite :

_Potter ne faites pas ça !

_Et pourquoi donc, ne pourrais-je pas délivrer ma meilleure amie de cette salle ?

_Personne ne sait donc, ce qu'est ce mur, je me trompe ?

Les six adolescents se regardèrent l'air effaré . C'est alors qu'arriva Ginny, son frère lui fit un résumé rapide de la situation et elle demanda :

_Pourquoi ne faites-vous pas sauter le mur ?

_Justement Miss Weasley, j'étais en train de leur expliquer, reprit Severus, ce mur s'appelle un Mur de Répression, il ne peut être obtenu qu'à partir d'une potion appeler Aurora . Cette potion contient un ingrédient unique, qui ajouté à n'importe quelle potion permet d'obtenir ce résultat . Il s'agit de la bave de crapaud d'Asie, je l'ai expliqué en début d'heure . C'est pourquoi Mr. Londubat je peux vous dire... QUE VOUS N'ÊTES QU'UN CRÉTIN !

_Et comment on annule ce mur ? Interrogea Draco, pressé de récupérer les revues pornographiques, qui se trouvent dans son sac .

_Il suffit de lire l'inscription qui est écrite en runes anciennes . En attendant qu'on y arrive, les personnes de l'autre côté du mur ne peuvent communiquer avec nous grâce à un parchemin et une plume .

_Et inversement ? Demanda la rouquine .

_Et inversement, reprit Rogue, quelqu'un ici étudie-t-il les runes anciennes ?

_Hermione mais elle est de l'autre côté, dit Ron fatidique .

_Et à part miss Granger, personne ?

_Si moi, répondit Théodore, mais il me faut mes lunettes .

_Et elle sont où tes lunettes ? L'interrogea Pansy .

_Je ne sais pas, quelques part chez les Serpentards .

_Bon voilà ce qu'on va faire, déclara Harry, Neville, Pansy et Ron vous accompagnerez Théodore chercher ses lunettes, Ginny, le professeur Rogue, Malefoy et moi essayerons de communiquer avec Hermione et Blaise .

_Je dois malheureusement admettre, que M. Potter... c'est une bonne idée, ALORS AU BOULOT BANDE DE CORNICHONS SUR PATTES ! Bien alors parchemin, plume, encre...

_On se croirais dans Grey's Anatomie, quand ils disent bistouri, releva Ginny .

_Grey's quoi ? C'est une série moldue non ? Demanda Draco dépassé .

_Oui c'est ça, reprit Ginny .

_Bon allons y, déclara Severus .

_Miss Granger, Monsieur Zabini, _

_vous allez bien ?_

Il appuya le parchemin sur le mur et il disparut . Ils attendirent quelques instants avant de le voir réapparaître .

_Ici Miss Granger,_

_Oui nous allons bien, Zabini c'est trouvé de la lecture dans le sac de Malefoy et moi j'ai trouvé un magazine de mode dans le sac de Parkinson, donc on peu patienter un peu ._

_PS : Comment on sort d'ici ?_

À la lecture du message Draco pâlit violemment . Mais personne ne s'en rendit compte . Severus reprit :

_Il y a un message en runes anciennes à traduire, M. Weasley, M. Londubat, Miss Parkinson et M. Nott, sont partis à la recherche des lunettes de M. Nott, pour qu'il déchiffre le message et que le mûr s'écroule . En attendant rester tranquille !_

Le parchemin réapparût instantanément .

_Ici Blaise,_

_Franchement où voulez-vous qu'on aie ! Puis cette fille est insensée, on est tout seuls tout les deux, personne peut nous voir ou nous entendre et elle me propose quoi ! De faire un jeu de cartes ! C'est pas humain de dire ça !_

Severus appuya son front contre le mur froid et poussa un profond soupir . Ce fut Harry qui répondit au message :

_Ici Harry,_

_Zabini avise toi de lui faire le moindre truc, je te réduis en poussière, capitch ?_

_Hermione, tu as vraiment un jeu de cartes dans ton sac de cours ?_

Draco crut défaillir lorsque le parchemin revint :

_Ici Hermione,_

_Oui Harry, j'ai bien un jeu de cartes, tu croyais que je faisais quoi en Histoire de la Magie !_

_Dîtes professeur Rogue, il y avait rien d'important dans votre étagère derrière le bureau, j'espère . Non car lorsque j'ai réédité ma demande auprès de Zabini (à savoir : tu veux jouer aux cartes avec moi ?) il a jeté le magazine de Malefoy, qui est un magazine porno (sans doutes pour l'Histoire de la Magie non ?), et à démoli l'étagère derrière le bureau... _

La chauve-souris des cachots s'effondra sur le sol dans un bruit sourd, Draco passa une main sur son visage et se dit qu'ils étaient vraiment mal barrés ! Il répondit vite fait :

_Ici Draco, heu apparemment ça devait être important Rogue à fait un malaise ._

La réponse surgit immédiatement, pour le plus grand malheur du Prince des Serpents :

_Ici Blaise,_

_Dis j'avais jamais remarqué que Granger était aussi canon !_

_PS : Est-ce que Théo à retrouvé ses lunettes ?_

_Potty, les fioles sur l'étagère ça devait être des Filtres d'amour, car Blaise vient de me dire que Granger était canon !

Harry s'effondra par terre à son tour .

_Il est pas mal Blaise, dit Ginny qui ne s'était pas manifesté depuis le début de la ''discussion'', puis il irait bien avec Hermione …

Et se fut Draco qui eu un malaise et rejoins le Survivant et Snape par terre .

''Enfin tranquille !'' Se dit Ginny en reprenant son magazine sur le Quidditch .

''J'espère que Nott à retrouvé ses lunettes...'' Fut la dernière pensée de la cadette des Weasleys avant de replonger dans son magazine .

* * *

><p>Voilà pour le premier chapitre, je pense en faire 3 ou 4 .<p>

Reviews ?


	2. Chapter 2

PS : Est-ce que Théo à retrouvé ses lunettes ?

_Chapitre 2..._

_Il y aura finalement 3 chapitres à cette fic . Merci aux reviewers =) ._

_Alors encore une fois pour la route : Enjoy les gens !_

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2 : Rondoudou, doudou, Rondoudou...<p>

Harry Potter, Draco Malefoy et Severus Rogue étaient toujours inconscients depuis une bonne demi-heure . Demi-heure durant laquelle Ginny Weasley n'avait rien fait pour les réveiller . Pour tout dire, elle avait passé cette demi-heure à lire un magazine de Quidditch et à discuter avec Hermione Granger sa meilleur amie, à travers le parchemin . Elles avaient parlé de tout et de rien, provocant l'exaspération du beau, (bon ok...) du sublime Blaise Zabini, coincé avec la flamboyante Griffondor . Tout à coup Ginny eu une idée qui ''casse la baraque'' comme on dit . Elle sortit un marqueur noir et un feutre rose fluorescent de son sac et commença à dessiner sur le visage d'Harry . Hop, une étoile par ci, un cœur par là... Elle s'attaqua ensuite à Draco à qui, elle fit de grosses lunettes noires, avec en bonus des moustaches de chat . Et le coup de grâce fut bien sûr les licornes, cœurs, étoiles et autres dessins de fillettes au feutre rose sur le visage de la chauve-souris des cachots . Satisfaite de son œuvre elle écrivit un message enflammé à sa copine retenu par le mur de pierre :

_Ici Ginny la souris,_

_Si tu voyait Harry, Draco et encore plus Rogue tu serais écroulée... J'ai fais comme le Rondoudou de la série Pokémon, tu sais celui qui chante, qui endort tous le monde et qui après dessine sur les gens... Bah en clair j'ai fait pareil ! _

Hermione fut en effet écroulée de rire en imaginant la tête du maître des potions pleines de gribouillis rose bonbon . Blaise parvint cependant à lire le message et s'évanouit sous le choc . Sa tête heurta le dallage froid et humide dans un bruit sourd .

_Ici 'mione,_

_Bon Gin' on est dans la merde et jusqu'au cou cocotte ! Zabini vient de faire, lui aussi, un malaise ! J'en fait quoi ?_

Réponse immédiate de la cadette des Weasleys :

_Bah t'as qu'à l'attacher avec les menottes qu'il y a dans le sac d'Harry..._

Hermione griffonna un petit mot en retour :

_Harry a des menottes dans son sac ?_

_M'enfin très bonne idée c'est fait ._

La rousse ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, mais elle parvint à répondre :

_Bien sûr, tu crois quoi... qu'on se fait des jeux de grand-mère ?_

Intérieurement elle se demandit : ''Mais Théo a-t-il retrouvé ses lunettes ?''

* * *

><p><strong>Pendant ce temps là chez les Serpentards...<strong>

_Bon sang Neville ! Des lunettes ont te demande de chercher des lunettes pas des sachets de drogue ! S'égosilla Pansy, non mais quel abrutit ! Attend... des sachets de drogue ? Théo espèce de toxico !

_Mais puis-ce que je vous dis que ces sachets ne sont pas à moi ! Hurla le jeune Nott, CE-N'EST-PAS-À-MOI, c'est clair comme ça ?

_Oui, mais elles sont comment tes lunettes ? Demanda Ron en farfouillant dans les magazines divers que l'on pouvait trouver sur le lit de l'héritier des Malefoys .

_Je vous l'ai déjà dit vert pomme avec écrit en violet I-AM-A-SNAKE !

_Ok, j'prends Nott, répondit Ron hilare .

_Ahah, c'est HI-LA-RANT .

_Pourquoi il y a écrit je suis un serpent sur tes lunettes c'est idiot ? Questionna Neville tout en soulevant une pile de coussins .

_C'est toi l'idiot dans l'histoire, s'exaspéra le Serpentard, si tu écoutais en classe, on ne serait pas là à chercher mes lunettes !

_Eh ! J'ai une blague, s'écria Neville .

_Là, j'crains le pire, reprit le brun, mais vas-y raconte nous ta fameuse blague...

_Alors, monsieur et madame ''Rible'' ont un fils comment s'appelle-t-il ?

Grand blanc parmi les quatre coéquipiers...

_Théo ! Bah oui t'es horrible !

_Oh elle est bien trouvé celle-là Neville ! S'écria Pansy, personnellement je connaissais Théo Sud, Théo Nord, Théo Jasmin, Théo Bèse...

_Y'a pas un double sens pour la dernière ? Demanda Ron quelques peu à L'Ouest...

_Pervers ! Grogna Théodore vexé .

* * *

><p><strong>Pendant ce temps là dans la salle de potions...<strong>

_Aïe ma tête ! Granger, je peux savoir pourquoi je suis attaché à cette table ? Par des menottes en plus ! Hurla Zabini, bien que sa compatriote ne fusse qu'à 10 mètres .

_J'avais envie... c'est tout...

_Je peux au moins avoir une potions pour mon mal de crâne ?

_Le mot magique ! Exigea la princesse des lions .

_S'il te plaît, grimaça le Serpentard .

Hermione ne se méfia pas et s'approcha du métisse qui brusquement sortit une seconde paire de menottes de sa poche, emprisonna le poignet de la jeune fille, mais au lieu d'accrocher l'autre menotte à la table voisine de la sienne, il la referma sur sa cheville .

_Espèce d'abruti ! Je te jure que quand on sort d'ici je te trucide ! Hurla Hermione, explosant les tympans de son ''voisin'', comment on répond au parchemin maintenant, hein ? Espèce de concombre !

_Tu as ta baguette ? Demanda Blaise sans répondre à la question de la jeune femme .

_Dans mon sac, sur la chaise à l'autre bout de la pièce . Et toi ?

_Dans mon blouson, à l'autre bout de la classe...

_Bon ok, super, tu as les clés de tes menottes ?

_Dans ma chambre... et toi ?

_C'est les menottes d'Harry...

_Tu as ton jeu de cartes tout compte fait ?

_Sur la table à l'autre bout de la pièce...

_Je suis maudit, pleurnicha le jeune homme .

* * *

><p><strong>Pendant ce temps là de l'autre côté du mur...<strong>

Ginny farfouilla dans son sac à la recherche de la teinture pour cheveux violette, qu'Hermione lui avait ramené de son voyage dans le Paris moldu . Elle lut le mode d'emploi et renversa l'intégralité de la teinture sur les cheveux de Malefoy . Elle attendit vingts minutes et à l'aide d'un sortilège, elle rinça la tête du blond, ou plutôt elle aspergea le blond tout entier . On aurait dit qu'il sortait de la machine à laver car en plus d'être trempé de la racine des cheveux aux chaussettes, le marqueur avait coulé lui faisant de grandes trainées noires sous les yeux . Devant ce tableau, la jeune rousse crut qu'elle allait mourir de rire .

* * *

><p>Voilà pour le second chapitre .<p>

Rewiews ?


	3. Chapter 3

**PS : Est-ce que Théo a retrouvé ses lunettes ?**

_Et voilà le dernier chapitre, alors Théo retrouvera-t-il ses lunettes ?_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 3 : Professeur, Neville n'est pas un crétin, vous par contre...<span>

* * *

><p>Chez les Serpentards, l'agitation était à son comble : il fallait à tout pris retrouver les lunettes de Théodore pour pouvoir sortir Blaise de ce piège horrible qui portait le nom de mur d'Illusion, ou un autre nom peu importe, personne n'attache d'importance aux noms à part Théo et Hermione . Bref, on voyait dans la salle commune des Verts (non pas les joueurs de Saint-Étienne), Ronald Weasley qui fouillait sous les canapés, Neville Londubat qui retournait les coussins, Théodore Nott qui lui cherchait entre les étagères pleines de coupes en tous genre : Meilleur élève du mois, Coupe de Quidditch, Trophée du plus beau sourire de Poudlard, ect...<p>

_ Trophée du plus beau sourire de Poudlard ? Je ne savais pas que ça existais, dit soupçonneusement Pansy, décerné par quel magazine ?

_Heu..., par _Pouliches_ , je crois, fit Théo d'un air gêné .

_Pouliches ? Reprit Pansy en fronçant les sourcils, l'équivalent féminin de _Play Boy_ ?

_Heu..., fit Ron en devenant rouge tomate, c'est quoi Play Boy ?

_Tu connais pas Play Boy ? Personne ne vous a parlé de _Play Boy _? S'exclama la jeune femme aux bords du malaise .

Grand silence dans la salle .

_Bon, tu vas nous dire ce que c'est ! s'énerva le roux .

_Heu..., tu demanderas à Parvati ou à Lavande...

_Elles sont au courant ? Fit Neville surpris .

_Qui n'est pas au courant, franchement, dit Pansy narquoise .

_Nous, lâcha Ron dépité .

_Vous êtes vraiment des boulets de première !

À ce moment là, on entendit un crac sonore...

_LONDUBAT MES LUNETTES ! BRISÉES, EN MILLE MORCEAUX, ESPÈCE DE SOMBRE IDIOT !

_Pourquoi tu traites Neville de sombrero ? Demanda la dernier des garçons Weasley .

_Il n'a pas dit Sombre Héros, mais Sombre IDIOT ! Andouille ! S'agaça la Serpentarde .

_Oh ! Je ne suis pas de la nourriture ! S'importa le Griffondor .

_Bon ça suffit ! Hurla Théo aux bords des larmes, Londubat a cassé mes lunettes et il n'y a pas moyens de les réparer !

_T'en as pas une autre paire ? S'enquit Neville .

_Non...

_Et ben là on peut dire, que ça va mal, ça va mal...

* * *

><p>_Dis Zabini, pendant le cours Rogue a bien dit, que rien ne pouvait traverser le mur ?<p>

_Oui je crois, mais pourquoi cette question ?

_Et bien si rien ne peut traverser le mur, comment expliques-tu que le parchemin passe à travers ? Ça doit être qu'une banale illusion... Tu ne vois pas le flacon de Neville dans le coin ?

_Si là, il y a écrit, Bave de Crapaud d'Asie Diluée... Donc c'est bien la potion Aurora .

_Tu fais erreur, regarde ! Fit la Griffe en lui montrant la page d'un livre de potions qui traînait dans un sac, ''Si la bave de crapaud d'Asie est diluée, elle perd ses propriétés permettant la création de la potion Aurora'' . Donc Rogue s'est planté pas Neville ! Passe moi tes chaussettes s'il te plait .

_Pourquoi faire ? Demanda le Serpentard surpris d'une telle demande .

_Passe les moi !

_Bon, ok si tu y tiens...

Hermione attrapa les chaussettes, les roula en boules et les lança vers le mur et, comme par miracle elles le traversèrent .

_Ça alors ! S'exclama le Serpent, ça veut dire on coupe les menottes et on sort de là, bien moi je dis YOU-PI !

_Exact, lève toi et déplace donc la table jusqu'à l'entrée .

Et tant bien que mal, Blaise déplaça la table jusqu'à l'illusion où Hermione pu coupé les menottes, mais le métisse bougea et la Griffy entailla par erreur la chemise émeraude .

_Granger fait donc gaffe ! Cette chemise vaut plus cher que toi !

_J'pense pas tu vois sur l'étiquette il y a écrit premier prix, donc soixante noise à tout cassé !

Le jeune homme se prit la tête entre les mains et Hermione le poussa à travers le mur . Lorsque celle-ci émergea, elle éclata de rire en voyant la tête des trois endormis tandis que Blaise se roulait littéralement par terre .

_Là c'est obligé Gin' ! Ils vont faire la couverture de Play Boy !

_Play Boy ? Fit le Serpentard incrédule .

_L'équivalent de Pouliche, déclara Théo rouge tomate en émergeant de l'ombre, avec Pansy, Neville et Ron, mais qu'est-ce que ? Ohohohohoh ! La tronche ! Qui a fait ça que je l'embrasse !

_C'est elle ! S'exclama le métisse .

_T'es génial ! S'écria Théo en serrant Ginny si fort qu'elle failli étouffer, je t'aime !

_On les réveille ? proposa Neville, entre deux crise de fous rire .

_Pourquoi pas, fit innocemment Pansy .

Ils secouèrent les bels aux bois dormant qui s'éveillèrent tout grogy .

_Il s'est passé quoi là ? Demanda Rogue en émergeant .

_Bah, il s'avère que ce que Neville a mis dans sa potion était bien de la Base de Crapaud mais diluée et c'est bien ce qu'il fallait mettre, mais il a mal dosé, donc pour faire simple Neville n'est pas un idiot, mais vous je n'en dirait pas de même..., souligna Hermione provocante, et au passage vous vous regarderez dans un miroir tous les trois !

Là dessus la petite troupe improviser parti en courant, laissant les trois ''victimes'' se regarder . À la vue de leur tête, Harry et Draco les poursuivirent, tandis que Severus sombrait de nouveau dans le néant …

_Dis Pansy, tu crois que Colin a les photos ? Demanda Ginny, en courant de plus bel .

_Bien sûr, c'est le meilleur, ils feront la couverture, je m'en occupe personnellement .

* * *

><p>Bon pour ne pas épiloguez, Blaise se retourna contre Hermione et ils finirent dans le lac, tout comme Neville, Ron, Pansy, Harry, Ginny et Draco . Théo ? Bah Théo est à l'infirmerie, car il a failli se noyer... Mais ça dans l'absolu on s'en fous, car Théo a retrouvé ses lunettes, inutilisables certes, mais retrouvées quand même .<p>

* * *

><p>Et voilà la fin =) . Allez pour ceux qui sont joueurs : la titre de ma prochaine fic est caché dans le chapitre, bonne chance à celui ou celle qui le trouvera .<p>

PS : il gagnera un stage de gestes de premiers secours avec Théo =) .


End file.
